The Taming of Jacob Black
by Zenkx
Summary: A story written for my sister. JacobxOC. Sorry, I can't describe it too much.
1. Author's Notes

Notes from the Author:

Okay, first of all, I am not a big fan of the Twilight series. My sister is, but I'm not. I am, however, a fan of the concept of Jacob Black (yeah, I'm a fan of the tortured souls who has issues concerning unrequited love… so sue me. XD).

For Jacob haters out there, I am warning you now, DO NOT READ THIS! Lots of JacobxOC mushiness in here, so spare yourself. XD

As for Pro-Jacob Black fans out there, well, happy reading.

About the Makah and Quileute references here, I just want to clarify that I am a Filipina, hence I have no idea about the cultures of both tribes. As usually, this is a FANFICTION, hence, names, occurrences and some other details are purely, 100% fictional. The Makah and Quileute tribes are, however, a reality. The Makah tribe live in Neah Bay, while the Quileutes live in (as any Twilight fan would know) La Push. Both are in Washington state. Pardon me for the lack of research… my tools in doing the research for this is just Wikipedia.

For those looking for the other wolves (and vampires) of Twilight, sorry, but I couldn't include them all. I'm not really familiar with the others, and I also want this story to revolve more on Jacob and my OC, Leila.

This is… dedicated to my sister, Lelai (it's an anagram, you see… Leila = Lelai. Get it?) , who is a great, big, fat fan of Jacob Black. I swear, one of these days, she's going to turn into a werewolf too from drooling all over Jacob (not to mention she snores too). XD

Twilight and all characters affiliated with the novels are, of course, the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 1: Find Him

_Jacob Black.... La Push.... Edward Cullen.... __Forks…_

_Jacob Black… La Push… Edward Cullen… Forks…_

The seagull continued to fly, though there was hardly any ocean to be seen. I flew in a straight line, as if it had a certain destination. Behind her, the sun continued to rise. The bird's flight was a little awry, as if it was injured and was in great pain, but it continued on flying.

Suddenly, something sharp hit its wing, and with a loud cry, it fell to the earth, where it turned into a girl with white skin and hair. The girl's blue eyes winced as she used her other hand to feel down at her shoulder, only to realize that it was bleeding profusely, her blood warm against her fingers.

"Where oh where has my little dog gone?!" An eerie chanting came from behind her and a high cackling laugh followed, "Oh where oh where can she be!"

The girl looked behind her, her vision a little blurry. She closed her eyes and felt the heat of her body increase, and soon she turned into a snowy white wolf, with her wound still bleeding. She ran this time, her breath coming out in canine pants of exhaustion.

A hand enclosed around her foot, and soon she felt herself being flung into the air. Unable to stop the assault, she hit a tree hard that it fell, and she landed on her side on the grass.

"There's my cute little doggie." A female voice said, and looking up, the wolf saw a woman with gold eyes, white skin, and red lips dripping with blood. She grinned, her white teeth gleaming against red. "You know, it's too bad. Your people are really delicious, unfortunately, you aren't. I would've wanted you for dessert."

The white wolf growled, baring its fangs at the female. It snapped at her, nearly missing a couple of fingers as she reached towards it. The female cursed and wrapped her hand around the wolf's throat instead.

"Stupid insolent animal!" The female cried, "You think you can dare to challenge me?! You're nothing but a stupid mutt!" The hand tightened hard, closing off her airways, crushing her throat that she heard small cracks.

The wolf's consciousness was fading, but soon, she heard howling of other wolves. The hand around her throat disappeared, and she heard soft running coming towards her. She fell to the ground again, and soon the sound of snarling and barking came to her ears and passed over. She heard another sound, a soft whining, and opening her eyes, she saw another giant wolf over her, russet-colored, and sniffing her a bit. It whined again, and then she felt no more.


	3. Chapter 2: Voices

"So how is she, Doc?"

The girl's eyes were closed, but she heard voices. She wanted to speak, to open her eyes, but she was too exhausted to. She continued to lie still, as more voices continued to speak.

"She had a lot of damage on her. She had a deep wound on her arm, a broken leg, four broken ribs and a giant bruise on her back, multiple concussions, and a crushed throat. She had lost a huge amount of blood, but if she is… a shape-shifter, as you say she is, then she will be fine in a few hours." A soft voice replied, and soon she felt a couple of cold, gentle (albeit stinky) hands pull a cover over her shoulders. "From the looks of it, she has traveled far. She needs a lot of rest."

"But who is she?" Another voice said, and it seemed like it sounded from a young man.

"I do not know. But if she came from somewhere far to look for Jacob and Edward, then it must be very important."

"Yeah, I heard her." It was same voice from before, asking how she was from (as she surmised) the gentle doctor. "She was chanting our names inside her head. 'Jacob Black… La Push… Edward Cullen… Forks…'. When the chanting stopped and I smelled the scent of the vampire, I called for the others. I knew the vampire wasn't from you guys. She smelled different, like she fed from human blood."

Silence prevailed for a few minutes, but soon the doctor spoke again. "I see. Then that must mean someone… a vagrant, from the looks of it, has entered your territory, Jacob. I will tell Edward about this and keep our eyes out for intruders. I suggest you keep this girl rested. She will be fine in a few hours, but until she wakes up, keep her warm and comfortable. Call Bella the moment she wakes up so we can speak to her."

"Yes sir!" The young voice said again, and soon she heard footsteps walk away.

"Jacob, I wonder who she is?"

"How would I know? We just found her. I'm kinda surprised that she's one of us though."

"Maybe she's a Quileute too?"

"Nah, couldn't be. This is our reservation. If she's a Quileute then Sam ought to have known."

"But why is she so white anyway…?"

"She's an Albino. Go ask Sam or the others why. I didn't care much for science when I was in school." A sigh. "I hope they got her though, that bloodsucker who hurt her is a real savage if they attacked someone this… this…"

"Pretty." The young boy finished.

"Beautiful." The deeper voice said, "Anyway, you heard the Doc, we'd better keep quiet so she can rest. We'll ask her about this when she wakes up."

"Okay…"

Sleep seemed enclose the girl again, and soon she heard the door close. "Jacob… Black…", she whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Her Purpose

The girl's eyes opened suddenly, waking up from her nightmares of flooding blood. She sat up suddenly, the blanket covering her falling to her waist, as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Greetings, miss."

A man smiled at her from the corner of the room, holding a newspaper. He had dark skin and dark eyes, his black hair combed neatly. At his gaze down her chest, she realized she was naked, and she immediately pulled the sheet to her body, her face flaming in embarrassment.

The guy laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not a pervert. I am already with someone else." He stood up and placed a small plastic bag on the bed, "If you feel like you can't speak to me naked, there are some clothes here that might fit you. When you're done you can call for me. My name is Sam Uley, and we're in La Push."

At the sound of the name, the girl's eyes looked up, "La Push…? I am in La Push?"

The man, Sam, nodded, "Yes, you are in La Push. You have reached your destination. Now get dressed. I assure you that our borders are well protected. I have heard that you were looking for Jacob Black. He is here, and when you're ready, you can speak with him."

The girl nodded, and Sam smiled before closing the door. Looking down at her body, the girl realized that she had a bandage on her arm and torso, and her leg was encased in plaster. She opened the bag and did as best as she could to clothe herself.

"Are you ready now, miss?"

It was Sam, and at her answer, he opened the door, bringing in another man, and a boy, who immediately smiled at her. The boy sat down by her bed and reached out a hand, "Hi! My name is Seth Clearwater. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and took the hand he offered, "My people call me Lady of the Rain, but you may call me Leila Prideaux." She looked up at the other man, who had russet skin and dark eyes, "You must be Jacob Black."

The man grinned, "Yeah, that's me." He sat down the bed behind Seth, "Nice to meet you, Leila. So what exactly brings you here?"

Her blue eyes saddened as she touched the bandage on her shoulder, "This.", she said pointing at her injuries. "A vampire has attacked our settlement, and she has killed my grandfather."

All three faces were shocked, but it was Jacob who spoke first, "Bummer. We're sorry to hear that, Leila. But what does this have to do with us?"

"The vampire who attacked us…" She started, "She was looking for you, and for someone named Edward Cullen. She said she had returned to avenge her children."

"Her children?" Sam asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Carmille." Leila said, and immediately Jacob shrugged, "We don't know her. Sorry."

Leila's face darkened, "Maybe not. But maybe you know of her children." She looked at the three of them. "She created the vampires Laurent, James and Victoria. And she said that you and the Cullens killed them all."


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

The Cullens stared hard at Leila, except for Jacob, Seth and Sam, whose faces remained stoic. At the shocked gazes, Leila's face blushed in embarrassment, but soon the head of the Cullens, the doctor who helped her, named Carlisle, spoke.

"So this vampire Carmille, she created the three of them?"

Leila nodded, "Yes, she did. She said she has returned to kill those who have killed her children, and all of their kind."

"Wait… wait…" One of the Cullens said, the tall muscular one who called himself Emmett. "This is confusing. Explain it again."

Edward, the one with gold eyes and bronze hair grinned, "You're so slow, Em." Several Cullens chuckled.

Leila smiled before sighing and explaining again, "I come from the Makah Tribe, up north in Neah Bay. Our tribe has a reservation there." She swallowed and looked down at her fingers as she remembered the attack. "Carmille attacked our village at midnight. She killed a few of the humans, but some of our shape-shifters defended most of our tribe. My grandfather was our chief, and he told me to come here to La Push and seek solace from Jacob Black…" She nodded towards Jacob, "And then to Edward Cullen, who I must explain everything about Carmille to. He knew I was the fastest among us, and the most advanced. When I left, Carmille found out where I was going, and followed me." She looked up at Jacob again, "She was about to kill me when Jacob found me."

Carlisle nodded, "I see. I understand clearly. It's no wonder now why all three of them were rather cruel and full of bloodlust. Carmille must've taught them that."

The lithe-looking one, Alice, shuddered, "Not much for training though. Look where they ended up." Then she stared at the wall, her eyes unfocused. She stayed like that for a few seconds, before she snapped out of her reverie and looked at Carlisle. "I can't see her. I don't think she's anywhere near here now. She must've fled when they attacked her."

The doctor nodded, "Yes, that seems to be the case. We're all safe now, for the time being." Carlisle looked over to Jacob, Seth and Sam, who were standing close to Leila, "We have to run patrols again, if Carmille does intend to attack. I do not think she would be foolish enough to attack both our territories, seeing as she realized that werewolves are in La Push, and a vampire family is in Forks. Especially since both destroyed all her children."

Leila shook her head, "Carmille is very intelligent, and has incredible bloodlust. She will find a way to destroy us all."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, so did Victoria and James, and they're both dead." He reached out and patted Leila's shoulder, "You don't have to worry about us. We have experience in doing this kind of thing. Just relax and we'll take care of it."

Leila nodded and smiled up at Jacob, her sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness. At her look, Jacob face flamed, and he released his hold on her shoulder. He coughed and looked up at Edward, "We'll be patrolling our borders. I suggest you do the same. Someone among us will always be in wolf form, so if you smell her close, we can be warned."

Edward nodded from beside his wife, Bella Cullen, who was holding a little girl. The girl kept looking at Leila, and when their gazes met, the girl smiled. Leila gave one of her own smiles in return and looked up at Bella, "This child… she is a half-breed?"

At the word, Bella Cullen winced, "Yes, she is. But she has a name. It's Renesmee."

She smiled again, "Renesmee. That is a very lovely name."

Renesmee looked up at her mother and tugged at her hair as she said, "Mom, can I be with her?"

The Cullens looked at Renesmee in shock, and Bella chided her, "No, I don't think so, sweety…"

But Renesmee was adamant, "Mom, please. She's pretty. I like her eyes."

Leila grinned and held out her hands, "It's okay… erm… Bella. I can take care of her."

Bella looked up at Edward, who smiled, "Don't worry. She'll behave."

Leila reached out for her, with Renesmee reaching out in return. The moment they held each other, Renesmee reached for her cheek, and Leila smiled, "Ahh… I see. You wish to see in my memories, little one?"

Renesmee nodded, and Leila smiled as she laid a hand on her young friend's hand, so that the tiny palm was encased by her own hand and her cheek. "You are welcome to see my memories, young Renesmee. I hide nothing from anyone."

The young girl smiled, scanning Leila's memories, and she laughed in delight at her memories of riding horses, fishing and swimming in the ocean. She saw glimpses of her tribe, her loving grandfather who doted on her, and the feeling of flight. She continued laughing when she saw memories of rain falling down and dancing without abandon.

But suddenly, her laughter stopped. Even Leila's smile faded. She withdrew the young girl's hand from her cheek, and set it down on her lap. She smiled sadly at Renesmee, "That is all I can show you. What happens after that is beyond your comprehension as a child. You will have nightmares if you continue to see my memories, pretty Renesmee."

She gave Renesmee back to her mother, who embraced her immediately, "What did she see?"

Leila looked up at the Cullen's, "She almost saw the night of Carmille's attack. Forgive me, I cannot show her that, not yet."

Bella nodded and Edward put a protective arm around her. He nodded at Jacob, "I think Leila needs some more rest. She'll be staying with you, I presume?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, she'll be staying with Jacob and Billy for a while." Jacob looked up at him in surprise, "I don't think she would mind living there. We can visit her from time to time."

"Hang on a sec!" Jecob exclaimed, "Why does she have to stay with us? Why can't she live with you?"

"And have Leah jealous all over the place? No, that's not a good idea." Sam said. "She's better off with you. Besides, her grandfather said to "seek solace with Jacob Black"… not Sam Uley."

Jacob groaned, "Darn it…"

Leila looked up at Jacob again, "Don't worry. I can help keep the house, if you wish. I'm quite a homemaker…"

"No! That's not it!" Jacob said shaking his head, his black hair flying, "It's not that! It's just that… ahhh forget it."

Edward laughed, "Jacob fears of having another female in his life, Leila."

"SHUT UP, BLOODSUCKER!" Jacob cried out, and the Cullens laughed, even Seth and Sam laughed as well. Leila giggled.

"Tch! Fine, fine! Let's get home already." Jacob said, his face still flaming, "See you guys around."

Leila stood up, using crutches provided by Carlisle for her broken leg, started for the door with Jacob, Sam and Seth. But a small cry made Jacob look back. Renesmee had her arms out for him, and he immediately came close and held her.

"Take care of Leila." Renesmee said, and she touched his cheek. Jacob's eyes blinked as she showed him something, and his gaze softened as he nodded back at her. He handed her back to her mother before heading out the door.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Cullen… everyone." Leila said by the door, bowing slightly. All of them smiled at her, and Carlisle answered, "I'll be removing your case and bandage later this evening, Leila. I'll see you then."

She nodded and hobbled down the Cullen's driveway. Seth helped her get to the passenger's seat.

Jacob was driving when Seth quipped, "So Jacob, what did Nessie show you?"

"None of your business, kid." Jacob replied, "It's between me and Nessie. Now shut up and let me drive."

Seth pouted, but he shifted his focus on Leila instead, "Hey Lei, are you serious about that homemaker thing? Can you cook and clean and stuff?"

She nodded, "Yes, I can. My grandfather is a very traditional man, and he always made me follow the Makah tribe culture and traditions. One of them is being a good homemaker." She squirmed around her seat to look at Seth, who was poking his head from behind her seat, "Why do you ask, Seth?"

He smiled, "Can you bake stuff? I'm a real sucker for cake…"

"Hey! Don't make her do something like that suddenly!" Jacob exclaimed, while his foot shifted so that their speed has increased, "You can't just go asking her to make you stuff when she's injured! Just wait for that bloodsucking doctor to get rid of her bandages first!"

"Okay! Okay!" Seth said as he settled down his seat again, "No need to be grumpy about it, she'll probably cook for you guys too, anyway."

Jacob was still seething as he drove, and Sam shifted uncomfortably from behind him because of his reckless driving. Leila noticed this. She lifted her hand and laid it on Jacob's forearm, "Slow down, Jacob."

Her touch was cool, which was rather surprising for Jacob, and her voice was soothing. His foot relaxed on the gas pedal, and their speed returned to normal. "Sorry.", he mumbled and he looked over at her. She smiled again, removing her hand, and gazed at the forest passing by her window.

Jacob brought his gaze back to the road, relaxed once again, as if he was never mad at Seth. He smiled to himself and continued his driving.


	6. Chapter 5: Kitchen Conversations

"See? I told you this would mend nicely."

It was already evening and as he promised, Carlisle came by to remove Leila's bandages and leg cast. She sat on the bed in Billy Black's house, wearing an old bathrobe. Carlisle removed her chest bandage off in privacy, but soon gave permission for Billy, Seth and Jacob to enter as he removed the leg cast and the arm bandage. The gauze had dried blood on it, but her skin was now smooth, as if she was never injured to begin with.

Leila ran a hand through her skin, relieved, "Thank you, doctor. That was really beginning to itch."

Carlisle chuckled, "You're welcome. I must say you are very fortunate to have shape-shifter blood in you. Any normal human would've been dead from your injuries." He settled down by the foot of the bed, "Your leg is fine now, too. You can start walking around if you feel like it." He looked up at Jacob now, "Edward and Jasper are patrolling our borders, but they have smelled nothing yet, except the path that she took retreating from you."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. Sam, Leah and Embry are patrolling ours. They haven't smelled anything too. Only the path she took during her attack on Lei." He nodded towards Leila, "So she's fine now? She can start walking?"

"Yes. She'll be perfectly fine." Carlisle said as he packed up his instruments. "A little exercise might do her good. I think it'll also be a good idea to introduce her to our borders. It would be a shame if she attacked someone from my family."

Leila nodded, and Carlisle smiled, "Don't worry, Leila. If Carmille is out to get Edward or Jacob, then our family will not let her. Jacob may be a werewolf, but we have considered him a part of our family, and we'll protect him as well."

Jacob grinned, "Thanks, Doc."

Carlisle smiled at him, "Anyway, I shall see you soon, Leila. I'll be patrolling the border with the others from time to time."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen… Carlisle." Leila said.

Carlisle left, with Billy behind him to bring him to his car, so that only Jacob and Seth remained with her. "So, does this mean you can cook now, Lei?"

Jacob scowled at Seth but Leila simply giggled, "Maybe. Would you like me to cook for you, Seth?"

Seth was about to nod, but Jacob put a massive hand on his head to prevent him from doing so, "You don't have to. This kid is going home, and I can cook for us here."

"Am not!" Seth cried out, "Sam told me to stay here to help her feel comfortable. He said that she had warmed up to me, and would probably keep her relaxed than having the others around."

Jacob muttered vexes under his breath, most of them directed at Sam. Leila sighed as she stood up from the bed gingerly, testing her legs, with Seth holding out his hand to help her. When she was steady, she patted Jacob's shoulder. "It's okay, I can cook for all of us. Seth can stay if he wants."

Her touch on his shoulder was cool again, and it instantly calmed him. He sighed, "Okay, okay fine. But he's sleeping on the couch."

Seth grinned up at her and made his way to the kitchen, guiding Leila who had her hand on his shoulder. Jacob followed them from the rear, his heightened sense of smell picking up the scent of wildflowers that trailed from behind Leila.

When they got to the kitchen, Leila immediately became busy. There wasn't a lack of supplies from the Black kitchen, and soon she had vegetables and meat on the stove, and was mixing a batter of brownies for Seth.

Seth was busy licking the spoon that Lei had used to put the batter on the pan when he spoke up, "Wow, Lei! Your brownies are awesome!"

Jacob's brows furrowed, "Really? Lemme have a lick." He licked the side of the spoon that Seth hadn't licked on and sighed, "Oh wow. That tastes heavenly. Where'd you learn where to cook?"

"From my father… he's a French cook." Lei said, straightening up from putting the brownies on the oven. She turned off the stove, seeing the food was done, and was starting to clean up the stuff she used for cooking. Jacob and Seth immediately came around to help her with the dishes.

Seth turned to look at her from soaping, "But… you said you were a Makah. How did you have a French father?"

Leila laughed, "That is a very long story. Something reserved for after-dinner conversations, I think."

Jacob grinned, "Oh great. You just gave the kid an incentive to eat as fast as he could."

"It's not so bad." Lei said, wiping her hands on an apron. "Maybe the three of us can go outside. I haven't been in a forest for a while, since my people always had been near the sea."

Jacob shrugged, "Sure, no problem. Since both the Cullens and the pack are patrolling, I don't think that Carmille would be able to attack soon." He nudged Seth, "Of course that depends on how fast Seth here can soap the dishes."

"Hey!" Seth cried, and he immediately went back to soaping kitchen utensils. Leila laughed at the two of them as they started splashing each other like kids.


	7. Chapter 6: Her Story

"So, spill it. How did you get a French father anyway?"

Leila looked up at Jacob, who was sitting a little above her, with Seth sitting beside her. He looked down at her and grinned, as he stretched out a leg on the tree they were sitting on. Strangely, she realized they were sitting on the same tree she felled during Carmille's attack on her.

Seth looked up at her, expectant, and she smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you all about it."

"As you know, my people are of the Makah tribe, in Neah Bay, meaning we lived close to the sea. My mother was named Blue Sky, because of her eyes, and she would've been an excellent wife, and a lot of men desired her, because she was very pretty and the daughter of the tribe chief as well. She was betrothed to a Makah warrior, named Hunter of the Waters, and was about to marry him in a few days."

"But a group of visitors came by the reservation. One of them was my father, a French chef known as Pierre Prideaux, who came to Neah Bay to research other appetizing fish for his cooking. My mother was their tour guide, and she fell in love with him. My father didn't like her at first, but when he saw her homemaking skills and her dances, he came to love her. He knew that she was the daughter of the chief, and was afraid that my grandfather would curse him. So, without telling anyone, he took her, and brought her back with him to France…"

Jacob's hand stopped her, "Wait. Hang on." He bent down, looking beside Leila, saw that Seth had fallen asleep, his head resting on Leila's thighs. Leila giggled as Jacob covered the boy with a jacket. He grinned as he shifted again, this time moving to Leila's other side. He grinned at her, "Okay, continue."

But she shook her head, "Too bad, I would've wanted to see Seth's reaction to this part of my tale. But he's asleep now, so I guess you'll have to tell him."

Jacob shrugged, his shoulder rubbing along Leila's. "No prob. Just continue the tale already. It's really interesting."

"Okay. So, while my parents were in France, my grandfather, the chief, got really mad. He came to our tribe shaman and asked that my parents be cursed for leaving without telling anyone. He got so mad at them that the curse he requested was placed on me. My grandfather said, 'Curse them with a child to be called a witch, with skin and hair as white as snow and the skin of the man my daughter ran with. May the male's seed not bear him more than this white child alone.' And it happened."

"When I came out, my father freaked out. He said that he never had a child like me. It turned out he was married to another French woman, and when my mother had me, he left without saying a word. My mother, with just enough money, brought me back to Neah Bay."

"She came to my father, asking for forgiveness, and asking that I be helped because of my whiteness. Though my grandfather still hated my mother, he felt pity for me, and asked the shaman to perform a ritual on me… the first on any female on our tribe."

"'This girl is the child you wished to be a witch', said the shaman, 'And so she shall be. She shall be a witch of the light, with powers beyond compare. She shall carry the Gift of our people… the gift of choosing her form at will. She shall lead our people to greatness and abundance. And her fate shall be tied to those like her.'"

"After that, when I was 10 years old, I phased into a wolf. My grandfather realized that the shaman's words came true, because I phased too early for my age, and I was able to shape-shift into more than just my wolf form. I can turn into a seagull, a snake or anything I wanted to be. I was also able to heal injuries other than my own, and my tribe often came to me for aid."

Jacob's raised hand stopped her, "Wait, so you're saying that you can shape-shift into _anything?_" His eyebrows furrowed, "Damn it, I wanted to do that too!"

Leila shrugged, "Well, you can. But it's a lot of hard work. The first time I phased, I was in wolf form, but I practiced hard to turn into anything else. I fainted twice because it took me a lot of energy."

He grinned, "We'll see. One of these days, I'll turn myself into a giant bear, and crush Carmille with a bear hug." He laughed as he stretched and repositioned himself, so that he was lying back, looking up the stars. He patted the spot beside him, asking Leila to lie down with him. Shifting carefully so that Seth wouldn't wake, she leaned back, her head resting on Jacob's forearm, but he didn't seem to notice.

Jacob sighed as he stargazed, "You know, Nessie showed me a memory of yours before we left."

Leila held her breath, "Which one?"

"The one when you were betrothed to a warrior jerk who called you a spawn of hell and spat by your feet."

She released her breath with a sigh, "Oh that. I didn't know she got that far into my memory." She smiled, "Nessie is such a wonderful child."

"Yeah, she will be a great person." Jacob looked down at Leila, "So, what's the story on that part?"

She shrugged, "It was nothing really. My grandfather told me I was to marry a local villager. He was really superstitious, and never came near me even as a child. His father was Hunter of the Waters, so he was raised to hate me and my mother."

"When my grandfather informed them that I was to marry Hunter's son, Child of the Night, they were both mad. 'I will not let my son marry a spawn of hell!', he said, and Child spat by my feet, saying the same thing. My grandfather was really upset, but as it turns out, even if I was a powerful witch, people still feared me because of my skin and my power, and because of that, a lot of the village men denounced any claim of marriage for me." She grinned up at him, "I'm going to die a lonely, old, ugly hag."

Jacob let out a bark-like laugh, "Nah. I don't think so. I bet that after this Carmille business, a lot of guys will come knockin' at your door." He looked down at her, "And don't say you're ugly, cause you're not."

She laughed, "You don't look so bad yourself, Jacob Black." He grinned as she chuckled, and then turned her attention to the stars above them again. "I saw you look at Bella Cullen when we went to her house. It was almost as if you love her."

Jacob chuckled, which to him was rather strange, because when someone used to talk to him about Bella, how she ditched him for Edward, he would get instantly mad. But having Leila beside him made him feel very calm. "Yeah, I love her. Even more than that bloodsucker does." He shrugged, "But Bella made a choice, long before Nessie, and she picked him instead of me. I was pretty pissed about that before, but I can't do anything about it now." He looked down at her, "I imprinted her, and I imprinted Nessie too by accident. So I'm a protector of sorts for them. Edward had a kick out of it, and he called us 'guard dogs'."

Leila laughed, and Jacob laughed with her. Her laughter to his ears seemed melodious, and it made him want to hear it over and over again. But she sighed instead and looked down at Seth.

"Maybe we should head home. Seth is really asleep, and you have to patrol tomorrow too, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go home." Jacob said, and after Leila got off his arm, he stood up and carried Seth as she stood up. As they walked back to the house, Jacob realized that she had said 'home' instead of 'house', as if she actually lived there with him. For a second, he thought that he was mad, but then, he realized he wasn't. Maybe it was because it sounded so right when she said 'we should head home' to him.


	8. Chapter 7: Raid!

Jacob yawned and stretched, his eyes blinking at the bright light in his room. He lay on the bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes, before turning to look at the clock near his bed. Then he suddenly stood up and went to the kitchen.

Billy was sitting there already, eating an apple and reading the paper. At the sight of Jacob in his jogging pants, he grinned. "Mornin', kid. Kinda woke up late, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." He yawned again, "Did you see S-s-s-s-s-eth?"

"Yep, the kid woke up early with Leila." He pointed towards the door, "He said he'd go out patrolling and Leila decided to go with him."

He nodded, "Okay thanks." He got out, and phased into wolf form, sniffing the air for Leila's scent.

_Hey, Seth, Leila! Where are you guys?_

_Oh, good morning, Jacob- _it was Leila.

_Jake! Come here and see! Leila's doing the coolest thing, man! Hurry!_

Jacob winced as Seth's high-pitched, excited voice filled his head. He started running. _Okay! Okay! Jeeze, don't you ever run out of energy?_

_I ask the same thing, too… everyday, actually._

_LEAH! What are you doing there?!_

_Watching the light show. I must say this freak is really impressive._

_HEY! Don't call Leila a freak, Leah! She's way more advanced than you._

_Yeah. Yeah. She's a witch, I know. Come on, she should consider it a compliment. I just said she was impressive, right?_

_Yes, you did, Leah. Thank you for your kind words. Though I must say, I am equally impressed by your freaky speed as well._

Seth and Leah's laughter filled his head as he came close to a clearing. He recognized Seth's sandy colored wolf form as well as Leah's form beside him. Leila, whose snowy white wolf fur was in contrast with the greenery around her, turned to look at him, her canine eyes the same sapphire shade as her human eyes. _Come take a look, Jacob. This is the reason I'm called Lady of the Rain by my people._

Jacob sat on his hunches beside her, and watched as she howled, as if she was saddened. Her howl was heartbreaking, as if she had lost someone dear. And it made Jacob sad as well.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, despite of the strong sunlight, rain seemed to fall down. Strangely, the rain didn't hit anyone of them. It hit everything else, though… the trees, the ground and the leaves all around them.

_Wow, _Jacob thought_, that is really cool. How did you do that?_

Leila gave him a wolfy grin, _It's just something I was blessed with… being a witch and all. It's pretty awesome…_

_JACOB! JACOB! _

A new voice entered their thoughts and it sounded like Edward. _Yeah, we're here. You find something?_

_Where's Leila?_

_She's here with me. Seth and Leah are here too. What's going on?_

_Carmille was here, she crossed our territory. She's very fast, Jacob, even faster than I am or Leah. _

Jacob felt panic rise up his throat. If Edward said she was faster than Leah or himself, then it would mean problems. _Were you able to attack her?_

_Yeah, but she was pretty strong. She has a talent, too. It seems she can manipulate wind with her hands. She blew us all out of the air when we tried to jump her. Emmett got hit pretty hard. Carlisle's tending to him right now._

_Where's she headed?_

_She's on your way to you, Jacob. I think she's after Leila. You'd better…_

Something suddenly came up from under him, knocking him with an upper cut. As he fell to the ground, he heard Seth and Leah let out whimpers. There was a strong rush of air, and Jacob looked up to see a vampire with blood red hair, gold eyes and white skin standing on her tiptoes at the top of a tree. Beside her, struggling under her talon-nailed hand, was Leila in her human form, struggling for air.

"Ahh… and this must be the one who killed my Laurent." She said, looking at Jacob, and then turning to Seth, "And this one killed my Victoria. Tsk, tsk. I have trained my young poorly. To be killed by simple mongrels… what an embarrassment."

Jacob growled, _Who you calling mongrel, murderer?!_

A sudden pressure of air came down on Jacob. It was like a tornado was pushing him downwards to the ground. _She could read my thoughts?!_, he thought as he tried to breathe but he couldn't. "Ah ah ah, little puppy." Carmille said, her hand clawed before her, aiming her power of wind at Jacob, "Mutts like you shouldn't speak to us like that."

She twisted her hand, lifting Jacob with a strong gust of air, and landing him on top of Leah and Seth. "Hmm… I feel a vampire coming close." She said, "Listen, dog, tell your friend Edward Cullen that if he wants to see this mutt of a girl alive again, both of you should come to Neah Bay. Make sure that nobody else comes with you. If don't come or if I sense someone else with the two of you, well, this girl's blood is in your hands, as well as that little half-breed daughter that he has." She pouted, "Tsk tsk, such a pity. The child is such a lovely girl, and with such a strong lust for human blood. Maybe I should just take her under my wing. She'll be even better than any vampire, I'm sure…"

Jacob barked, _You will not kill Leila, and you won't take Renesmee!_

The strong wind returned, sucking the three off them into a tornado that they gasped for air. "Renesmee, you say?" Carmille said, "Lovely name. Ugly parents. Oh well, maybe Auntie Carmille can teach her a thing or two."

She raised her hand again bringing down strong gusts of wind on them again. Jacob looked up to Leila, her eyes crying from sadness and lack of oxygen, and immediately he felt a strong connection at her. He stared at her, his eyes widening, looking at her face like a man who had seen the sun for the first time.

_I will come for you,_ Jacob thought, hoping she can read his mind even in wolf form, _I'll bring you back home, I promised. _

Leila nodded, still crying, and she mouthed something to him. Carmille raised her hand again, and a vacuum of wind seemed to choke them. Beside him, Leah and Seth gasped for air and fell to the ground, choking. Jacob could feel his consciousness fading. He closed his eyes, wishing for air, as Carmille let out a shriek of triumph and seemed to have flown away. As he felt the darkness enclose him, he remembered Leila, and he realized the words she mouthed to him were 'I love you'.


	9. Chapter 8: NotSoOrdinary Conversation

"Jacob, wake up."

Jacob's eyes blinked, and he stood up suddenly, realizing he was able to breathe again. He was still in his wolf form, and the Cullen's surrounded him. Leah and Seth, who were now human, sat near them, with blankets around them. Sam, Billy, Embry and Quil were there too, massaging the two oh the back, as if helping them breathe. He looked at Edward.

_She's got her. She's got Leila, and if we don't come soon, she'll kill her and take Renesmee._

Edward's eyes widened, "Tell me what happened."

Jacob shook his head, _There's no time to lose, it's a long run to Neah Bay. Only the two of us have to go, or else they'll kill Leila. Tell them to stay here and protect Renesmee._

Edward nodded and looked up at everyone, "Carmille has taken Leila, and she said she'll kill Leila if Jacob and I didn't come to her, and then she'll take Renesmee from us."

The Cullens gasped, and Bella immediately tightened her hold on Renesmee. Jacob looked up at her, and when she looked down, she immediately held out a hand to him.

Edward saw this, "Bella, I think Nessie wants to talk to Jacob."

Bella nodded, and kneeled over to Jacob. Renesmee held out her hand, and Jacob placed his snout to her palm. Edward's brows furrowed as he listened to their conversation.

_Nessie, _Jacob said in his thoughts,_ I have to go and get Leila okay? Your dad and I have to rescue her. I want you to stay here and make sure that you stay safe, okay?_

_Do you love her, Jacob?_ Nessie asked.

_I… yes. I love her and I'm going to get her back. Can you promise me you'll stay safe?_

_Okay. But does this mean that you don't love me too?_

_Of course not, Nessie. I love you, and your mom and my family and even your dad's family. But my love for Leila is special, kind of like the love your dad has for your mom. I'm still here to protect you, but for now I have to protect Leila. Do you understand?_

_Yes, I understand. I love you, Uncle Jacob. Please bring back Auntie Leila._

Jacob laughed in his thoughts,_ Uncle Jacob. Never thought of it that way, but hey, it works._ He licked Nessie on her nose and gave her a wolfy grin, _I love you too, kid. I'll bring back Leila, I promise._

Jacob backed off from Nessie's touch and turned to Edward. _We have to go now. It's a long run to Neah Bay._

Edward smirked, "Who said anything about running?"

The Porche that Edward is driving was fast, very fast. Jacob, now in his human form, wearing only a shirt and sweat pants, had his face outside the window, letting the wind caress his face. Since there were no other cars on the highway, Edward had a smooth drive, his speed reaching about 120 kph. He looked over at Jacob, who still had his head out of the window and laughed, "If I accidentally hit a low branch, your face is going to get scratched."

Jacob huffed and shouted out against the wind, "I'm trying to catch Leila's scent. I thought I smelled her a moment ago."

Edward nodded to himself, "Get back to your seat, I need to talk to you."

Jacob sat back down the seat and turned to Edward, "What's up?"

"I… heard your conversation with Nessie."

"That's no surprise." Jacob said.

He ignored him, "I wanted to… thank you. For protecting Nessie and Bella. I owe you so much now, this is perhaps the only way I can help you."

Jacob nodded, staring out the window. Edward continued, "Are you serious when you said you loved Leila?"

"Yes." Jacob said without hesitation, "I do."

Edward sighed, "That's good to hear."

Jacob turned to him then, glaring, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was afraid… you'd never love again." Edward started, "I know that it seems like I took Bella away from you, but I didn't. She decided that a long, long time ago. She broke your heart, and I was afraid you'd never love anyone else. And as for Nessie, I believed you when you said it was an accidentally imprinted on her, but I know that you'd protect her with your life." He grinned, "Leila… is a gift to you, a soul mate if you will. Perhaps, fate knew you needed someone worth protecting and loving. They knew I did, and here I am, content and happy with Bella and Nessie. Maybe the fates decided it's your turn now, Jacob."

Jacob laughed, "Man, you vampires are waaaaayyy too romantic."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, we are."

But Jacob stopped laughing and gazed out the window. "But you're right. Maybe Leila is my soul mate. When I'm with her, I feel so calm. And every time she speaks or laughs, I want to keep hearing her voice. I found everything about her beautiful." He looked down at his hands, "When you took Bella, I was so mad. But when Leila came, I feel like all my anger was gone, like all my hatred for you, your family…your kind… just disappeared." Then suddenly he laughed, "Not to mention she makes the best damn brownies I ever ate in my life."

Edward joined in his laughter, "Looks like she tamed you, Jacob."

"Har, har." Jacob said sarcastically, "Very funny. You realize wolves, even when domesticated, can still have killer instincts."

"Use your killer instincts on Carmille." Edward said, grinning, "Don't tell me you're going to bite the hand that helps you."

"WAIT! STOP!"

Edward slammed on the brakes, and Jacob hit his head on the windshield, shattering the glass, but not breaking it. Jacob leaned back on his seat, rubbing his forehead, and though the area was normal, he was rubbing on it like he had a lump on his head.

"Ooops." Edward said, "I forgot to tell you to wear a seatbelt."

Jacob opened the car door and got out, and Edward followed suit. They walked towards the edge of the forest, but he was still rubbing his forehead. "You'd better be thankful I'm a shape-shifter, bloodsucker." He said at Edward, using the old insult. "If I was human I would've been dead by now."

"If you were human, I would've killed you a long time ago." Edward said in return, "You'll pay for my windshield, dog. Now why did you stop anyway?"

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air, and Edward saw that Jacob had turned into a wolf. He looked down at him, _I smelled Leila's scent. She's here with Carmille._

Edward nodded, "I see. Are you ready?"

Jacob growled, _Always have been._

He grinned, "First one there gets to rip off her head."


	10. Chapter 9: Her Story Part II: Carmille

"Ahh… good to see you've come."

Edward and Jacob stood in the middle of a clearing. Carmille stood on a tree again, one hand on the trunk, looking like a red-haired pirate looking down at them. A few feet below her was Leila, her body bound against the tree, her hands and neck bleeding. Jacob squinted at Leila's hands, only to see that giant nails were embedded on them, locking her against the tree. She raised her eyes to him, tears of blood falling from one eye. She mouthed his name.

_LEILA! _Jacob screamed in his thoughts, _HANG ON!_

"My, my… isn't this romantic?" Carmille said, walking along the branch she stood on, before lightly coming down the tree beside Leila. "A mutt falling for a mutt. How charming." She laughed, "It seems such a waste now to kill you… I am an advocate of love, you know."

Edward's brows furrowed, "Then let her go. She means nothing to you. You wanted us, not her."

Carmille looked at him, "Oh, but my dear… dear Edward… I am also an advocate of tragedy." Then she suddenly reached up, enclosed her hand on Leila's throat and choked her. "Werewolf and vampire try to save the werewolf's girl and vampire's daughter. Antagonist vampire kills girl. Werewolf and vampire try to kill antagonist in revenge but was unable to do so. Antagonist vampire kills family of both heroes in a fountain of bloodshed." She laughed, "Oh wouldn't that be marvelous."

_Why are you doing this?!_ Jacob thought, baring his fangs.

She glared at Jacob, "Honestly, mutts like you are so stupid." She began walking around the tree slowly, her sharp nails clawing at Leila and the tree, so that four stripes of wounds appeared on her flesh and the tree's bark. Jacob's eyes flared as he watched Leila grit her teeth in pain, "Because you killed my family, of course. It's only fitting I give back the deed."

"Your three children were monsters." Edward said, his fist balling at his sides, "They killed and murdered innocents."

"They were taught that way."

Edward and Jacob scowled as Carmille grinned at them from behind the tree, peeking teasingly at them.

"Would you boys like to hear a story? It'll be an interesting one, I promise. Not to mention it'll keep your friend alive for a few more minutes."

"You see, I wasn't always a vampire. Oh no, I was mortal once. About 550 years ago to be exact." She smiled at them, "I was a prostitute, owned by a brothel, in old England. Every night I was on my back, men grunting and thrusting above me, after which bills will be smacked on my face as payment for flesh." She leaned on the tree, twirling her hair as if deep in thought, "It wasn't a bad living, really. It kept me alive. I had money for food and clothing, but of course my lodgings were the same stained and smelly room I laid my back on for men. But, in those days, it was a good life. But I hated it."

"Then he came to me. My creator. He had no interest in flesh, unlike any other men, but he said he was searching for something. But for what, he didn't know. He came to me for a whole week, paying my brothel mistress my fee, then locking the door. We would chat all night, about anything all the way 'til dawn. I'd fall asleep talking to him, and then when I'd wake he'd be gone. But he never drank from me. Never"

"But one night, some men rushed into our brothel, locked us down and raped us all. For a whole night, our doors were locked from the outside, all our windows were barred, every matter of escape diminished. All of our women, myself included, tied to the beds, and raped by men. It turned out they were soldiers, drunk with alcohol, and stormed our brothel for release."

"My mistress complained against them all, but the law only laughed. 'A bunch of whores', they said, 'doing what they were supposed to do, that's all it is.' In the end, the brothel closed, as many of our women grieved over the desecration of our livelihood. And I was alone."

"I tried to live by myself, but soon my money dwindled into nothingness. I lived on the streets, eating rotten food from the trash, that sort of thing. Sometimes, I'd try and steal things, but as always, the money would always run out."

"Then by fortunate accident, I stole from a rich aristocrat, who caught me and beat me to death with his stick for stealing his gold watch. He left me to die in an alley, bleeding and bruised. I cried for help, but then, no one really pays attention to poor unfortunate souls like mine."

"But the vampire came. He heard me call… he knew my voice. I recognized him immediate. He held me up and I said, 'Help me sir, do not let me die.' He looked at me like he finally understood what he wanted… companionship. And so he bit me and a few days later, I was his."

"He taught me to feed on animals, or men who have done evil. But I didn't care. The blood of the innocent was always more appetizing to me. When he hunted by himself, I hunted too, feeding on children and virgins and people who have done nothing wrong."

Edward and Jacob scowled in disgust at her. Edward's hands remaining clenched, while Jacob continued to growl beside him. He stole a look at Leila, who was still nailed by her hands on the tree, her eyes closed, but her chest breathing shallow breaths. He calculated she only had a few more minutes to live when Carmille spoke again.

"Of course in a few years, he found out what I did. We got into an argument. And… I killed him."

Edward couldn't help but gasp, "You killed your own Creator?!"

Carmille shrugged nonchalantly, "Yes. Mind you, it was very hard. The poor bastard didn't want to go. I bit his head off, ripped him limb to limb, and burned him." She scowled angrily at the two of them, "Kind of like what you two did with my children."

"Actually, I do not care much for Laurent. He's a weakling… pathetic even for a vampire. He kept himself hidden, tried to drink on animals too. But James and Victoria, ahhh… they were my pride and joy."

Jacob barked, _Yeah, and look where they ended up. _

Carmille stared hard at Jacob, "Yeah, they're dead. But soon, you'll be too."


	11. Chapter 10: Rise and Fall of Jacob Black

She started walking towards them, her hands clawed, the gusts of wind becoming stronger around her. "Two boys and a girl for two sons and a daughter… the perfect payment! But then…" She stopped walking and grinned evilly at Edward, "Maybe it's about time I adopted a new daughter…"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD!" Edward yelled as he launched himself at Carmille, his hands poised at her throat. She laughed and swung her hand, and an eddy of wind blew him off. He regained his balance when he fell and tried to attack again.

As Edward attacked Carmille, Jacob was busy gnawing at Leila's ropes. Leila looked down at Jacob's wolf form, "Wait… Jacob. Stop."

The russet wolf looked up at her, _Why? We have to hurry!_

She shook her head, "If you cut the ropes, my hands will tear into two." She said, pointing at the two nails embedded at her palms. "We have to get the nails out first."

Jacob looked at her wound, and felt himself break. _Your hands…_

"I'll be fine, just get rid of the nails first." Leila said, gritting her teeth.

Jacob nodded at her, stood on his hind legs, and tried to remove the nails using his canine teeth. But the nails were so embedded, that soon he had a toothache. _It's in deep. I can't get it out._

Leila whimpered and panted, but she looked up at Jacob again, her blue eyes shining with fierce determination. "Jacob, back off a little. Don't look, and don't listen…"

_What are you doing?! Hey!_

"Just shut up!" Leila said, her eyes streaming tears and blood, "Don't listen to this, you hear me? Just don't listen!!!"

_DON'T!_

But it was too late. Leila leaned forward, trying to close her arms around her, her teeth clenching in pain and agony. Jacob heard little ripping noises as the nails dug into her hands, ripping muscles and skin. She cried out again, exerting effort, and soon the nails passed through her hand, the steel hanging with bits and pieces of tissue.

She was hanging forward, her body being held up by ropes, tired and aching from her ordeal. Jacob maneuvered himself in front of her and nipped her ropes, and soon she fell on his furry body. He licked her face, _Leila… Leila… wake up._

Leila opened her eyes, "I'm fine, Jake. Just a little tired." She raised herself up using her elbows, and Jacob bent down to help her ride his back. "We… have to help Edward."

_Okay, hang on tight, okay?_

She nodded, and Jacob took off to get behind Carmille, she was pre-occupied with Edward, and didn't see him as he launched his attack behind her. He opened his mouth and bit hard into her shoulder.

Carmille shrieked and waved her arm, launching Jacob and Leila to the air. He was able to get a grip on a tree, and launched himself to attack again. Leila raised a hand, bringing down a torrent of rain on Carmille, making her slip on the muddy floor. Jacob tried to bite again, but she grabbed Edward by the leg and swung him. They clashed in the air, before hitting a large pine tree. The three of them landed on the forest floor.

"Damn you all." Carmille said as she touched the wound on her shoulder. "You have a lot of tricks up your sleeves. But no matter… I'll still kill you all!!"

Jacob stood up, let out a back of laughter and crouched, _Lady, you ain't seen nothin' yet._

He cringed, concentrating hard, the heat of his body overwhelming him. He hunched over and howled, but soon his howl turned into a roar. His legs turned into massive paws with claws, and he got larger. He looked up after his phasing, and both Edward and Leila gasped, because Jacob had just turned into a 10 foot black bear.

_Let's get it on!_ Jacob cried in his head, and he swiped a massive hand to Carmille's face, which still looked shocked. He heard ripping as his claws found the skin of her face. Carmille touched her cheek, "Stupid dog! You'll pay for this!"

And so they battled, with Jacob easily winning the upper hand, because even if he was a big bear he had retained his amazing speed as a wolf. Soon, Carmille's face and arms were full of scratch marks.

Jacob the bear grinned, _And now to end this. Let's go, Edward!_

Edward regained his balance and nodded, as he jumped towards the fray. Jacob wrapped his arms around Carmille, crushing her with a bear hug, as the vampire tried to struggle free. Edward had his hands around her head, when something happened.

Something seemed to explode from inside Jacob. Carmille's hand, which she had placed over his belly, formed a vacuum of air and shot it out forcefully, like a giant bullet from a gun. Blood came out of Jacob's back, just at the same moment blood spurted out of Carmille's neck, effectively beheading her. Jacob continued to grasp Carmille's headless, struggling body, as Edward made a giant pyre using some branches and the felled tree, lighting the fire with a lighter he had kept in his pocket. When the last bit of Carmille's body was thrown into the fire, Jacob fell, his back arching as he collapsed to the forest floor.

"Jacob… Jacob…" Leila cried as she clawed her way to Jacob, who phased back to his human form. Edward laid a jacket on him, covering his nakedness, as Leila leaned close to his face.

"Jake… can you hear me?"

Jacob looked up at her, his dark eyes finding her sky-colored ones, and he grinned, "I wouldn't mind dying if you were the same angel to greet me."

Leila chuckled, but tears were falling down her face. "You won't die. I won't let you." She sighed, "I am so sorry, you should've just let me die. Look what happened to you… oh God."

Leila lifted the jacket to see Jacob's wound, and she gasped at the sight. There was a hole the size of a bowling ball on his stomach, and already blood was beginning to pool around them. She couldn't look anymore, for the fear of throwing up, and looked at his face again, her face wet with both sweat, blood and tears.

He laughed, but he coughed out blood as he did so, "It's fine. I'll be okay. I already lost a girl I loved to a vampire. Did you think I was going to let it happen again? I don't think… so."

He coughed again, spilling out more blood and Edward and Leila gasped. Leila touched his face. "No. No… Jacob, stay awake. Stay with us. Please… please…"

"Wow, this is so weird." He said his eyes slowly closing. "So this is what it's like to… die…"

"NO!" Edward screamed, "STAY AWAKE YOU STUPID DOG! COME ON!!"

Jacob's face slackened, and then gave a small smile, "Say... goodbye to Bells and Nessie… for me, Edward…"

Leila started sobbing on his chest, "No… Jacob please…"

He raised a hand, which took him a lot of effort and touched Leila's face. He smiled sweetly at her, tears falling down his eyes, "I'm… so happy I met you… Lei. I love… you…"

"Jacob…"

His hand fell and his breath stilled, and instantly Leila started crying, sobbing her heart out. She clawed at his chest pounding on his heart in an effort to wake him. Edward bowed his head, his shoulder shaking in silent tears.

Then suddenly, Leila stopped crying. She looked up at Jacob's face, touching his eyelids with her finger tips. Then she pushed herself up and straddled him.

"Leila!" Edward shouted, "What're you doing?"

"The only thing I could do to save him!" She cried, as she raised her hands up to the sky, as if offering herself to the moon. Edward watched as the light of the moon seemed to fill Leila, making her shine with unremarkable beauty. Her white skin and hair made her even more luminescent as she prayed to the moonlight. And then she bent over Jacob's face and kissed his lips.

An invisible explosion knocked Edward to his back, and there was a very bright light that he raised his hands to shield his eyes. A few seconds later it was gone, and Edward stood up to see that Leila too had collapsed over Jacob.

"Leila… Leila!" He cried, as he moved her so that she lay on her back. He looked up at Jacob, and gasped, because his injuries were gone, and he was breathing.

Looking down at Leila, he realized that_ she_ was the one whose breathing has stopped. It seems that she restored Jacob's life in exchange for her own. He placed both his palms over her chest, pumping her heart with just the right amount of force, as he tried to reach his family using his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 11: Fated

"He's still not awake?"

"No, he's awake, Bella. Just trying to collect his thoughts. He's really confused."

"Who wouldn't be, one moment he's dead then the next moment he's alive! It's enough to confuse anybody."

"Shh… he's going to open his eyes now."

Jacob's eyes fluttered open, his gaze meeting a white ceiling. He looked to his left, to see the faces of whole Cullen family, all grinning at him.

"How do you feel, Jacob?" Esme said, as she reached out and touched his forehead with a white damp cloth.

He groaned, "Like I've been hit by a train. What happened? Where's Leila?"

The Cullens looked at each other, before turning to Edward. He bent over him, his gaze, surprisingly gentle and he smiled, "Jacob, you died."

He stared at him, "Well, I must be in hell then, if I'm dead and you're here."

They all laughed, even Nessie, but Edward shook his head, "No. Seriously. You died, Jake. Carmille shot you with air and you had a hole in your stomach."

"Yeah… yeah… I think I remember that." Jacob said, searching his memory. "I told you to say goodbye to Bella and Nessie…"

A pained look got into Edward and Bella's faces, "Yes, you said that."

"And I said 'I love you' to Leila?"

Edward nodded, and the Cullen's smiled as Jacob's face burned with embarrassment. "Where is she anyway?"

"Up in one of the rooms in Bella's house." Alice said, smiling at first before looking sadly at him, "She… didn't breathe for almost an hour. We were afraid she was dead."

Carlisle nodded beside her, "Yes, I was going to pronounce her dead, actually. But something weird happened."

Jacob's eye furrowed. "What? What happened?"

"She breathed." Carlisle continued, "She was lying on the table, but it's been thirty minutes since she died. I was about to cover her with a sheet when she arched her back, taking in a giant breath of air, as if she was under water for a long time. She whispered, 'Jacob' and lay back down. Her vitals returned to normal after that." He shook his head, "Looks like it's just not her time yet."

Jacob smiled to himself, "Yeah. It's not our time to go yet…"

Esme looked up at him, "Did you say something, Jacob?"

He shook his head, "Nope. So how long have we been out?"

It was Emmett who answered this time, "Three days, man. A pretty hard three days. Your snoring would wake up the dead."

They all laughed, and Nessie reached out for Jacob. Bella placed him on his lap and he smiled at her. "See, I told you we'd be back."

She smiled at him and raised her palm to his face. Jacob blinked and realized she was watching Leila's memories again.

It was the time that he and Leila met, and he was watching Leila as his other self introduced himself to her and sat behind Seth. He looked at her face, seeing her blush, and noticing her breath got quicker. Then he was floating on the road to the Cullens, with Sam and Seth in the car. He was riding shotgun, with Leila behind him. As his other self stared out of the window with Leila holding on to the back of his seat, he noticed that she was actually playing with his hair on her fingertips. Then another memory, apparently taken during Leila's sleep, showed Leila and Jacob lying on the tree, with Seth at her lap. She looked contented and happy.

But then came another memory. A ten year old girl, who was apparently Leila, was in a house, kneeling beside an old man, watching what looked like the tribe shaman. He was shaking a small rattle by her head, and she watched it, a little bored. She yawned a bit, and Jacob smiled as she closed her eyes as if falling asleep.

He watched as the shaman straightened up and looked at the old man beside her. Seeing his eyes, he realized he had the same sapphire blue eyes, and he realized he was her grandfather. The shaman spoke, "This child is not fated to come into the hands of a Makah warrior. She is already spoken for."

Her grandfather looked a little alarmed, "What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, I gave this girl powers unimaginable." The shaman said, "So it had. But now the fates have a different plan for her. She is destined to be with someone as powerful as her, with dark hair and eyes. He will be one runs like the wind in the forests, whose blood comes from the line of rulers, and the slayer of the unjust. Their union shall be blessed. That is what the fates decided for her."

Jacob blinked then, as Nessie removed her hand. He looked up at the Cullens, and his brain finally understood.

"So this is what it means?" He said, "I'm her soulmate…"

Alice shrugged, "She's been seeing you in visions. Why else did she run this far to find you? She knew she would be safe with you."

He looked around at all of them, before turning to Edward. "Take me to her. Now."


	13. Chapter 12: In Dreams

Leila was lying on a bed, her face white as death, as Edward and Jacob went inside her room. Bella was there already, because she made her decent before he came in. She looked sadly at him, "She still haven't woken. Nessie has been looking inside her dreams, but all she could see was… water."

Jacob leaned beside her now, watching her face. Even underneath her lids, her eyes didn't move, like someone would if they were dreaming. He touched her face, only to see that it was ice cold. He scowled.

"She's a shape-shifter, but why is she so cold? Is she…"

"No." Carlisle said, coming up behind them, "She is alive… that is her body seemed to be." He shook his head, "I tried hard to wake her. But it's still no use."

"Maybe she needs a kiss from her prince." Edward said from behind him, his tone serious.

He looked at her face again, touching her silver white hair, "Can you leave us alone? If Carlisle couldn't wake her, then maybe I can."

Edward and Bella looked up at Carlisle, who nodded and left. Edward and Bella followed, and they both closed the door.

Jacob looked at Leila, looking for signs of consciousness, but all he could see was the blanket rising up and down as she breathed. He adjusted himself on her bed so he almost lay on top of her, and he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Leila… love. Please wake up. Don't leave me all alone yet."

He placed his lips on hers, and instantly something happened. He felt himself being sucked into an unknown place, his eyes widening. Darkness enveloped him, and then there was light.

He blinked at the light, and the next thing he knew, he was standing at a small patch of sand, in what looked like a giant ocean. He looked around, trying to find Leila.

"Leila!" He cried, and he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted again, "LEILA!"

_Jacob…?_

He turned around as he heard her voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, yet echoing around him. He saw no one, "Leila! Where are you?"

_Jacob. Jacob…by your feet, Jacob…_

Looking down at his feet by the water, he saw Leila, on the spot where his refection ought to be. In fact, it looked like _she_ was his reflection. He kneeled down, and she did too, her eyes looking lovingly at his face.

_Jacob, what are you doing here?_

He shrugged, "I don't know. Where are we anyway?"

_This… is my nightmare._ She said, _Since I was a child, I have always dreamt about this, about being alone. This must be my own personal hell._ She looked at him, _I gave up some of my powers for you. My power of healing others is gone. It was the price I had to pay so you would live._

"Yes, I know." He said, his eyes watering, "But I can't let you die, Leila. I want you to live, to live and enjoy life with me. I can't let things end like this!"

She smiled sadly at him, _I want to enjoy life with you too, Jacob. But I don't know how I can get out of this. _

He grit his teeth, "I don't know how either, but I know one thing. You are not alone anymore, Leila. I love you, and I'll stay with you forever. This nightmare, it doesn't exist! We do, and that is more than enough for both of us."

Tears formed in Leila's eyes, _Jacob…_

"Take my hand, Leila." Jacob said, stretching his hand out on top of the water, "You are not alone. You have me. And I'll never let you go. I promise you."

She smiled and from the water, she reached out a hand to touch him. Jacob touched the water's surface, and closed his hand into a fist. He smiled when he saw white female fingers grasp his hand too. He nodded, and pulled.

There was a flash of light again, and Jacob felt like he got knocked back, his back thudding to the floor. On the bed, there was the sound of heavy breathing and gasping. Carlisle, Edward and Bella came through the door and gasped, "Leila!"

She was breathing rather hard, as if she held her breath for too long, but soon she started laughing. She looked around and found Jacob on the floor, and she smiled brightly as she reached out, "My Jacob…"

He stood up, grasped her hand and bent over her, "My soulmate…" he whispered, before bringing his lips down on hers in a sweet loving kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as their kiss got deeper. Behind them, Emmett was making vomiting noises, Alice was clapping her hands, Esme and Bella were crying in delight. But they both didn't care.


	14. Chapter 13: Under Stars and Rain

"This is so weird…"

Jacob and Leila lay on a tree, looking up the sky together. Leila had her head on Jacob's shoulder, while he held her, his hand playing with a strand of her hair. At Jacob's statement, she looked up at him, looking confused, "What's wrong?"

He laughed, "I never thought I'd get married at a young age of twenty."

She laughed with him, looking at the platinum silver band on her finger, "It's strange… you don't like the Cullens very much, and yet you allowed them to plan our wedding."

He shrugged, "Yeah well, it's really hard to argue with Alice Cullen. Not to mention Bella was in it too. She said, 'I did the whole wedding thing, Jacob Black, and I'll be damned if you don't do it, too.'"

Leila giggled as she scooted closer to Jacob, "Yes, that's true. You should've seen my face when Alice brought me that long wedding dress… it's a miracle I didn't trip."

"Hey, you were beautiful in that dress." He said, looking down at her.

She traced her fingers over his chest, "Yeah. I was, wasn't I?" She giggled.

Then Jacob's brows furrowed, "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You seem a lot warmer nowadays. When you first touched my arm, you were a little cold. Not as cold as the Cullens though… why was that?"

She sighed as she looked up the sky, thinking, "I don't know… maybe because I felt… incomplete." She raised herself up, looking at his face, "But I guess I'm hotter now because I have you."

Jacob laughed as he sat himself up and kissed her, "Yeah. You're hot, in every sense of the word." He winked at her, and then a devilish look came to his face, "Speaking of hot… I'm feeling a little hot right now…"

Leila laughed and drew her arms around Jacob, sliding up to him seductively, "You know… I was going to say the same thing…"

They kissed passionately, but suddenly Jacob broke off and grinned, "You want to see how its like to do doggy-style with a werewolf…?"

Leila laughed and smacked him on the chest, "If you even try and do that, I'll install a permanent shock collar on you, Jacob Black!"

He laughed again before dropping his voice into a whisper, "Just joking. Why would I want to turn into a were-wolf right now? If turn into one, I wouldn't be able to do this…"

Leila gasped as Jacob's arms snaked from her sides up to her shoulders, one hand pulling her hair gently backwards as he kissed the hollow of her throat. She clung on to him, her nails clawing slightly on his back.

Then a drop of water fell on her forehead, and another, and another. Soon the whole forest started getting wet with rain. Jacob looked up at the sky, before turning to Leila.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Leila said and Jacob laughed, as he stood up and carried her.

"Care to dance under the stars and rain, Mrs. Leila Black?" Jacob said, putting one hand on hers, the other going around her back.

Leila smiled, "Certainly, Mr. Jacob Black."


End file.
